


(S)Expectations

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Exploration, Its kind of graphic, M/M, PWP, Tit Jobs, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first times of a sort, lots of tiddy love, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Fowler explores Gavin’s body for the first time.





	(S)Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girafferodesiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girafferodesiac/gifts).

> Not sure I like this but w/e. Gavin going in the cowboy position was inspired by a convo w Cam so this is gifted to them now :)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The lightest of touches brushed against his cheek. Gavin, usually so bold, stared down at his feet. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” He placed his hand under his chin, tilting Gavin’s head up. He should have known Gavin would be nervous; it was Jeffrey’s house, Jeffrey’s bedroom, after all. And he was Gavin’s superior. 

“Ok. Do you want me to undress here, or in the bathroom?” Vulnerability, seen in Gavin so little, now shone clearly on his face. 

“Here is fine. I’ll get undressed with you.”

Gavin nodded, turning around before working at his shirt. Jeffrey did likewise, unbuttoning the top buttons. He had tried to dress up for their earlier date. Not enough to intimidate or outmatch Gavin, but to make known that Jeffrey took him seriously. 

As he folded up his button-down, he turned to look at Gavin. The man had his fingers hooked under the fabric of his binder, rubbing it between them. “W-would you mind if I took it off? Just to be more comfortable, I mean. You wouldn’t have to do anything-“

“It’s fine. I’d… I’d like to see you.” Gavin being transgender hadn’t been a problem for him. A new experience, maybe (he had only dated a transgender man once before, and it had never gone farther than kissing), but not a challenge. The thought of seeing Gavin completely bared before him intrieged him. 

Gavin nodded, turning around as he struggled out of the tight fabric. Even as he pulled off the garment, one arm remained firmly clasped over his chest. 

Jeffrey smiled encouragement, before undoing his belt. It was a nice view, with Gavin now turned around and bent over, ass wiggling as he snaked out of his own pants. 

“You done?” Gavin asked, back still towards him. 

“Yes. You can turn around now.” Jeffrey fought the urge to cover his own privates. He wasn’t anything special “down there” so to speak, barely average, and he didn’t want to disappoint Gavin. Maybe they were equal, in that way. 

Gavin turned around, limply dropping his hands from his body, and Jeffrey sucked in a breath. He hadn’t expected Gavin’s chest to be so big. In theory, he knew that a trans man’s chest could be as big as any cis woman’s, but he supposed that the singular representation of lithe, post-op trans men had left a different impression in his mind. Immediately, Gavin went to cover it again. 

“May, would it be alright if I touched you?”

“Only if you want to.” A pink tongue darted out to wet Gavin’s lip, and he looked away as Jeffrey reached forwards. 

He hadn’t expected Gavin to be so soft. Even with the course hairs that brushed his palm, Gavin still felt so nice, so warm in his hand. A bit heavy, if he was being honest. 

When Gavin had first told him he hadn’t had top surgery, he hadn’t known what to expect. He had only vague memories of what breasts looked like naked, from one of the more confusing times in his teens. 

The hair was unexpected, even though he knew testosterone thickened body hair, and other things, considerably. So were Gavin’s areolas. Dusky brown, they covered a large part of his chest, ending in dark peaks, so unlike what Jeffrey had usually been privy to. 

Brushing a thumb over the hardened nipple, his dock twitched as Gavin let out a strangled grunt. His face was bright red already. “Is this alright? Do you like being played with here?” 

To his surprise, Gavin nodded. “If you’re up to it, I like when they’re sucked on.” 

“Of course.” Leaning in, he planted a line of kisses from Gavin’s collarbone to his nipple, relishing the taste and the way Gavin quivered beneath him, chest almost heaving at his touch. 

As his lips wrapped around his left nipple, sucking on it gently, he decided he liked how responsive Gavin was. The way his eyes fluttered as he applied the lightest of pressure, his nipples, already peaked from cold, going even harder. It was beautiful. 

He allowed his other hand to grope at Gavin’s unoccupied nipple, pinching and twisting and pulling hard on the desperate nub.

“Do you like this, baby?” Does it make you feel good?” He mumbled out, before nibbling gently at the nipple between his teeth. 

“Of course. Don’t stop.” As he said the words, Gavin’s hand snaked out to trace along Jeffrey’s own chest, brushing at his nipples. They weren’t nearly as sensitive as Gavin’s seemed to be, but he still shuddered under the touch. 

As he felt himself harden, throbbing as Gavin squeezed at his chest, he disentangled from Gavin with a last wet suck. “May I see your… front now?” Thick, dark hairs gathered over Gavin’s opening, hiding anything more from view. 

“My cunt?”

“... Yes. Your cunt.”

“Only if you let me touch your dick.” Gavin grinned, leaning back and opening his legs. 

“Of course.” He hummed, peering down. Gavin was dripping. A large nub poked out from between two rather chubby lips, the folds of something pink poking out beneath it. It wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before. 

“What do you think?” Gavin was nervous. His legs shook minutely, and dark red splotched across his neck. Vulnerable. 

“This” his hand reached out to ghost over the nub “is your, Uhh, ‘t-dick’, right? I think it’s cute.”

“Really?” Gasped Gavin. The nub twitched against his finger. “Or are you just saying that?”

He pressed his thumb pad against the tip, his own cock twitching as Gavin groaned. “Really. I’ve always preferred men with smaller packages, anyways.” 

“Me too. Feels better that way, at least. Do you want to touch inside of my cunt?”

“Like finger you?” 

“If you want to. And I’ll play with you, alright?” 

“That’s fine.” He hadn’t fingered someone in awhile. Work had drawn his social life far too thin, and all things considered, from his race to his weight to his sexuality to his age, sparingly few people would even consider him as a partner. But Gavin was different, and already he ached to make him feel good. To make him feel as wanted as Jeffrey desired him. 

Stroking a finger under Gavin’s t-dick, he marveled at the texture of the flaps of his cunt. Sex Ed had been sparing back in his highschool days, and he had never known a need to familiarize himself with what a cunt looked like up close. He liked it, he decided. Just grazing his fingers against it elicited the most wonderful noises from Gavin, and it looked almost hungry as he pressed a finger inside of it. Impossibly tight, and warmer than he could have imagined. 

As he pushed the finger in and out rhythmically, Gavin’s hand drifted to cup his dick. He added a second finger, trying not to thrust into Gavin’s hand as Gavin stroked his tip. 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Are you sure?” It was only their first time, and Jeffrey didn’t like to rush things. 

“It’s nice, but… I’ve never really done it with a cis guy before. I want to know what it feels like. Unless… that’s too much for you, old man.” Gavin “winked”. 

“Why don’t I lay on my back, and you can ride me?” He’d be able to see Gavin’s fat chest bounce. 

“Cowboy style? Fine.” 

Laying down, Jeffrey watched as Gavin grabbed at his shaft. He gave him two quick strokes before pausing, looking at Jeffrey quizzically. “You like my tits, right?”

“Yes, I-“ before he could finish his sentence, Gavin swallowed his cock between his tits. He had never experienced anything like it, never experienced quite that heat and softness around him, and as Gavin’s little pink tongue darted out to lap at his tip, he almost blew his load all over his face. The only comparable sensation was rutting between someone’s thighs, and here, on his back as Gavin did all of the work for him, he decided he liked this better. At least, Gavin was a better lover. 

Right before Jeffrey was sure he couldn’t hold on longer, Gavin stopped, straddling his hips and working to align his aching cock with his opening. So much slick had gathered that he slid down almost easily, Gavin grunting as his fat lips came to a rest at the base of Jeffrey’s cock. His own little cock twitched wildly, and Jeffrey reached out to flick it. Gavin’s legs jumped at that, making Jeffrey growl as he clamped down hard. 

“Christ, Jeffrey. Let me get used to it.” Gavin grumbled. Still, breath left him in short gasps. 

Pulling up, Gavin let himself come down quicker than the first time, his tits and stomach bouncing as he landed. Not as hard as Jeffrey would have preferred, but it still made him twitch madly. 

“Can you do something for me? Can you play with for me?”

Gavin nodded, before reaching to tug at his t-dick. 

“No honey. I’ll do that. I meant your chest. Can you make it…” He knew his face must have been bright red. “Bounce?” 

Gavin laughed. “Sure, sweetheart.” 

Jeffrey watched in rapt attention as Gavin squeezed at his tits before flicking them up and down in tandem with bouncing on his dick. He tugged at Gavin’s nub as he came down particularly hard, eyes glued to the ecstasy that crossed Gavin’s face as his legs locked around him. “Fucking Christ.” Gavin bit out, spasming around Jeffrey’s cock. 

As Gavin slumped, Jeffrey shot into him, jerking harder as Gavin let out little whines from the sensation. Turning over, but taking care So Gavin didn’t slip off of his dick, he nestled the younger man against his chest. 

“What’re you doing?” Gavin grumbled, trying to pull himself off. 

“Thought we could try something else new. Cuddling while we’re still… connected. Is that alright?”

Gavin laughed, placing a kiss on Jeffrey’s cheek. “I think that’s more than alright.”


End file.
